TeamLucifer
| Next = }} '#TeamLucifer '''is the twelfth episode of the first season of . It aired on April 18, 2016. Summary When a woman is found dead on the Hollywood Walk of Fame - with her body twisted into the shape of a pentagram - the investigation leads Lucifer and company into the world of Satanists where, as they soon realize, evil doesn’t always live where we expect it to. Plot A young woman appears to be in the middle of a Satanic ritual. She is stabbed, but it is all fake. Until it becomes all too real and she is killed, her killer talking about the real Lucifer. In the penthouse, Maze is busy throwing a selection of knives at Lucifer, who is trying to work out what makes him vulnerable. Maze points out that he knows what makes him vulnerable, and if he really thought she could hurt him with something he wouldn't let her throw it. To prove the point, she throws a curved dagger in the design of a feather, and he catches it, telling her that demon daggers forged in Hell would hurt anyone. He tells her that it's time to send Amenadiel back to Heaven - forcibly if necessary, and holds up the blade. He then stubs his toe on a step and claims that he's discovered something else that can hurt him, but just then Chloe arrives. Chloe complains that Lucifer has been avoiding her for weeks, but says she has a case now that she can't solve without him. he reluctantly goes along with her, but keeps his distance from her, much to her annoyance. They bump into Jacob Williams, the fake priest Lucifer met in episode 2, who recognises Lucifer. He is leading a protest outside the theatre where the dead girl has been found. A young woman is lying in a pentagram on the stage of the theatre, and in her back is carved the words "Hail Lucifer." Lucifer is disgusted by the idea of fake Satanists. Williams breaks through the cordon and throws accusations at Lucifer. Graham has him taken away, and shows off to Lucifer, who is disgusted with him as well. Chloe gets the address of the girl, and Lucifer heads out to see her father - he'll meet her there, rather than travelling with her. The father tells them of a rebellious teenage daughter. Chloe spots a hidden door, which opens into an area used for rituals. They find the name Corazon. The name is linked to a man who took Rose in for sub-dermal implants at a tattoo shop. Graham is accosted by Amenadiel, and tells him Lucifer told him Amenadiel can't kill him. He shows him the coin he got. Amenadiel is horrified by what he has started. Graham tells him that he's now "hashtag Team Lucifer". Chloe tries to arrange the subdermal implants to make a word. Lucifer helps out by making Filii Hircus, Children of the Goat. A web search finds a website for Church of the Dark Prince, and Filii Hircus as password reveals a meeting place and time. Lucifer heads out on his own again, and meets Chloe there. They are told the meeting is private, and Lucifer sends Chloe to the car to look for his ID and then shows his devil face to the doorman, who screams and lets them in. They are bemused by the ceremony taking place inside. Lucifer speaks out and is cheered by the group, who say he's the best Lucifer they've had. The leader talks to them of wanting revenge for Rose, and tells them more about Corazon. Chloe looks at the pictures on the wall and talks to Lucifer about them. He tells her that angels can hurt another angel. Struck with a sudden thought, he starts to feel her back, trying to find out if she has wings and is an angel, and that's why she makes him vulnerable. Maze meets up with Amenadiel, who is upset about how things have turned out with Graham. Chloe and Lucifer head back to Chloe's place, where he chats to Trixie and then demands to inspect Chloe's back to see if she is an angel sent to destroy him. She acquiesces, and then when he finds nothing she tells him not everyone is out to get him. A message comes through - Corazon has been found. But he is dead, fastened to the ceiling in a warehouse. Red paint around the warehouse turns out to be a large anamorphic print - Morningstar. This appears to be a message especially for Lucifer. Worried that he is involved in some way, Chloe sends him home, but he is upset, resenting any implication that he is responsible for the deaths. Lucifer visits Dr Linda, upset that Chloe has sent him away and worried that she doesn't trust him. She suggests that one way to deal with things would be to stay away from Chloe, but he doesn't want that. Maze is in bed with Amenadiel. She pulls a dagger out, ready to send him back to heaven - or hell - but he wakes up and flies off. Lucifer has a clash with Williams and his anti-Satan protesters outside Lux, and this is caught on TV and shown on the news later. Graham extracts him from the scuffle and takes him to the penthouse. Dan tries to talk to Chloe at the warehouse. They spot a cufflink - a letter M. Is Lucifer involved in the crime? Back at the police station, they watch the article on the news where Lucifer attacks Williams. They spot the cufflink Williams is wearing - it's a match for the one they found, a W not an M. Graham is in the penthouse. Lucifer notices red paint on his hands and realises that it was Graham who set up the scene in the warehouse, including framing the preacher, Williams. Lucifer starts to attack him, but a furious Amenadiel turns up and Graham flees. Amenadiel and Lucifer fight, destroying the penthouse, until Maze turns up, tells them they both used her and to do their own dirty work. She lays out two demonic blades, tells them to kill each other, and then leaves. Amenadiel leaves too, leaving Lucifer heading downstairs to the bar for a drink, as the bottles in the penthouse are all smashed. Chloe and the team arrive, looking for him. She talks to him, shocked at his beaten-up appearance. He is thoroughly miserable at how things are working out. She listens sympathetically - until she moves around the side of the bar and spots the body of Williams lying there, a single shot to the head. As more officers appear in Lux, Chloe pulls a gun and points it at Lucifer, arresting him for murder. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Evan Arnold as Jacob Williams * Ross McCall as Onyx * Ryan Bruce as Corazon * Andrew Wheeler as Mr. Davis * Sarah Grey as Rose Davis Trivia * When Chloe introduces Lucifer, one of the satanist comments that he is supposed to be blond. This may be a reference to the comic book Lucifer who has blond hair. * ''Crisis on Infinite Earths would later reveal that Lucifer told one of his few known half-truths in this episode. Lucifer tells Chloe that he is only devil in existence, but omits that he is talking about Earth-666 specifically. Gallery 112 promo Dan Malcolm 1.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Chloe Dan at Rose Davis crime scene.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Chloe at Rose Davis crime scene.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Malcolm.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Chloe.jpg 112 promo Jacob Williams taken away.jpg 112 promo Chloe.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Chloe through stained glass.jpg 112 promo Onyx leading cult.jpg 112 promo Lucifer alien fetus.jpg 112 promo Onyx.jpg 112 promo Chloe looking at dagger.jpg 112 promo Onyx Lucifer Chloe.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Chloe looking at painting.jpg 112 promo Chloe with police cars.jpg 112 promo Dan Malcolm 2.jpg Links fr:Fanatisme ru:Команда Люцифера de:TeamLucifer ro:EchipaLucifer es:TeamLucifer Category:Season 1 episodes